Naomy King
Naomilla Donna “Naomy” Jones née Kingsley “King, is a second main character in the Criminal Case, appearing in Season 1 and Season 5. She is the Forensic Photographer of the Grimsborough Police Department, as well as David Jones’ teammate and love interest (later wife). Background ''“Ever since she was born with beautiful and kindness, Naomy was beauty maiden of all of my life. She was defending to save from her fear of her death fate and always love anyone she caring for.” '' — Jones, about Naomy Before Naomy was forensic photographer, she is the granddaughter of Samuel King who is the chief of the police force, she has a little sister 23 years old named Catherine but everyone calls her Cathy, she also have an older brother named Joel 35 years old he is married with two children, she has a older sister is Johanna who is twin sibling of Joel. Naomy and Cathy are more than just simple sisters they're best friends. Naomy lost her father when she was 16 years old, her father was a highly decorated officer, his death was very suspicious but unaware that he faked his own death. When she was a little girl, Naomy wanted a pet for herself, but while being lost to look after her family, Naomy met a white tabby kitten whom she named him Malian. They become best friends and Malian always care for her. Sometime, Naomy she was a good student and in loved school, she met a friend named Cassie J. Carter and they become best friends spending their time with bonding until they are separated when Cassie moved into another school by her family. When she was in high school, Naomy even with that look she managed to find a boyfriend, she lost her virginity to him at the young age of 16. Only a month later he dumped her for the shallow reason of having put on weight. After the nasty break up Naomy packed on the pounds. When her father died they received the payout from his life insurance policy of a grand total of five million dollars. Each of his children received one million and the mom received two million, Naomy’s mom bought a house in maples heights to start a better life, sadly the widow became an alcoholic, trying to drown her sorrow in booze. Naomy went to college, she became friend with the leader of the cheerleading squad. She wanted to become a Psi Sigma Gamma and lose that tomboy look, she was sadly too big to be a cheerleader but her friend help her to lose the extra weight to join the squad and to Naomy’s delight she was able to join her sorority of choice, Psi Sigma Gamma. She then started to dress more feminine and sexy, she then met her next boyfriend, they were together for two years, Naomy broke up with him after he cheated on her the second time with one of her Sorority sisters. Shortly after the incident Naomy entered the police academy to learn to be a forensic photographer. Category:Criminal Case Ocs and npcs Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction Category:Criminal Case Characters Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:Damsels in distress Category:Animal Kindness